


第五夜

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: jr 短篇集这些全部写给我喜欢过的人，尽管可能将你们遗忘。我曾经是如此的喜欢。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[伊尾] 一个人的读信时间

致伊野尾慧：  
我们都知道彼此对彼此的依赖性。可是现在我要离开你了。  
我选择用信来道别。  
唯一希望的事请你别流泪，我也会难过的。

第一次见面……那一次才算……  
你笑起来真的挺让人着迷的，不是谎言。每次看到你时，你总是一个人作拽拽的表情。  
不过我知道你其实还是个未成年的孩子。二十岁对我们来说，还太遥远。  
每次握住话筒前，走上舞台的时候，你会紧张，生怕做的不好。  
你总是把手肘敲到我的前额，抑或胡乱的掩饰错误的舞步，偶尔能逃过前辈的眼睛。  
那个时候。或许宽大的舞台并不属于你。  
尽管如此，你每次都来找我，可是我从来都没告诉你。  
我的心情和你一样呀。  
带着忐忑的心跳着。

我记不得很多本不应该忘记的事，关于你的细节。  
我不要到最后只记得你的笑容。

在“啦啦啦”的少年时代，你叫上我一起回家，讨论电动。什么时候任天堂又出新机了，翻了翻兜里只够一半的钱。  
却异常能释然。  
毕竟我们都还是非常普通的男生。  
追着喜欢的游戏软件、喜欢的女生、喜欢的滑板。

后来你成熟很多。  
不断蹿过的身高，我只能仰视你了。电话里的问候不再稚气，只是多了成熟质感。  
你也已经越走越远。

现在你依然在这块属于的地方努力着。  
而我也向着自己的梦想前进着。  
从今以后也请继续。

一直共同伴舞以及陪在你身边的不愿说再见的我。

END


	2. Chapter 2

[祥光]北山宏光 X 户塚祥太 闹钟十响

熬到现在，KSMYFT2以及ABC已经可以成为Jr里前辈级的组合了。  
相互合作的机会很多，跟着出道团作巡回，往往是2、3个月，一路合宿在宾馆。  
即使是快成年的孩子，可还是会有许多新奇的想法，好比在分房间之前，总要想不同的“花招。”  
“决定啦，用倒立。”五关第一个喊道，“呐呐呐，谁倒立的时间长就有优先权。”  
“好主意。”北山跟着同意，他以为自己能拿到优先权。  
结果和户塚分在一起，横尾涉在那里打趣，[户塚君要小心哦。]  
[什么意思啊。]户塚不解的抱着行李跟在北山身后进入房间。

本来以为会发生什么的，好比说流口水、打呼噜之类的，说来北山比自己想象的要正常。  
户塚往头上盖上被子，睡了蒙头一觉。

醒过来的时候，并不是自然醒。  
[谁会把闹钟挑得这么！]另外今天不用训练。  
户塚迷迷糊糊的要去摁，谁知道那个闹钟是北山的，反应过来的时候他已经按掉了。  
[不会再响了吧。]户塚下意识的用床沿的反光物照到了自己的黑眼圈。  
真是的…….

[叮——]  
户塚又一次醒过来，七点十分，做到一半的梦连自己都没出场就这么断掉，要去摁那个该死的闹钟时又被北山那家伙抢先了。户塚咬了咬嘴唇，想了想如果能忍还是忍吧，太果断的话，说不定会造成相反的效果，所以伸出去的手就这么僵住。

第三响、第四响、第五响……  
第九响，八点三十九分。  
户塚揉了揉肿起来的双眼，他从小是个缺睡的孩子，不让他好好睡觉，和手刃他真的没有太大区别。简单的穿上私服，跑到北山的那个床位。  
可恶的家伙。

第十响，八点五十分，即将响起。  
户塚轻轻的把手伸向闹钟的位置——北山的胸口，钟面少许沾了几根头发，但不妨碍。  
不知为什么户塚觉得身体在被空气阻隔，行动变得慢下来。  
只有一步了，GET IT！  
第十响也在此刻响起，户塚跨空了一步，[啪]倒在北山的身上。  
[好疼。]北山睁开眼睛，[户塚君？怎么……回事？]  
[你……]  
北山看着户塚微带凶狠的眼神，天知道一个睡着的人可以做什么。他摆弄下闹钟。  
[呐，我可以摁十次呢。]  
[我已经领教过了。]户塚阴阴的寒笑道，有种无奈的感觉。

分明就该生气，为何笑颜以对？

那天、显然所有人都感到了异样。一向喜欢说话的祥太安静的不可思议。

在睡之前，户塚走到在调闹钟的北山面前。  
[北山。]  
砰，北山抬起头，正巧撞到了户塚，彼此的嘴唇和额头轻轻触碰。  
[你…….]  
[呐，别再摁闹钟了啊。]户塚把脸背过去，它红得让他难堪。  
[嗯。]

口头是这么答应的，但转眼醒来户塚就听到了闹铃声。  
[北山！]

第一响，他把身体缩在被子之下。  
第十响，他把拥抱压在生气之上。

打打闹闹的、有人陪伴的日子永远是那么遥远。

[喂，我说少年的时候都喜欢逞强吧。]用自己的倔强去面对一切，然后倔强的去爱。  
[完全听不懂。]北山反身倚在长栏边。  
[其实……我也是很想听到那个闹铃声呢。]  
北山下意识的看着户塚发现他的黑眼圈又深了一点。  
[我也不是故意的，你知道我贪睡的……不过我答应你以后只摁三次。]  
[谁相信！？]  
[ha？你啊。]  
[疼！]

END


	3. Chapter 3

[J上]上里亮太 X JIMMY MACKY 老去的年华的金色岁月

环下去牵住手的一步，晚了五秒。  
上里收拾好行李后，拿起茶几上的单程机票转了面，甚至有撕毁的冲动。  
但他不能。

盥洗室里有微弱的水滴声，他想他就要出来了。  
“亮太。”依旧是不太标准的日语口音，他想他听了好几年。  
“Jimmy，行李真的只带这些吗？”  
“是啊。”Jimmy看了看，一脸无辜。  
这个时候空气与时间拧在一起，变成了固体，一切静止。  
他们两个都发呆了好长时间，最后上里推了下Jimmy，“回美国的时候，不要忘记发邮件啊。”  
“哈，你当我什么。”Jimmy回手蹭了亮太的亚麻色头发，软绵绵的质感。低头凑近他的脸说到，“不要摆出一付难过的样子嘛。”  
“谁难过啦。”上里甩手“扔”过机票，“再不走就来不及了。”  
“亮太……”  
“纪念版的单程票很贵呢。”上里向后走了几步，直到靠在墙际。  
[我还能说什么……]  
他再也无法忍耐留恋之心，只能给他一个拥抱。  
像往常一样，穿过他的十指然后用力握住。  
感受他身体的线条以及暖实的温度，肩胛骨意外突出。  
“不要来送我，不要看天空，不要流泪。”Jimmy反复拍打上里的背。  
[我是如此害怕你伤心。]

后来上里果然没有去机场，对于他来说那里可能已经变成了一个冰冷的地方。  
从退社到离开，哪一个环节上里都不是第一个知情者。用简讯想从Jimmy口中问出些消息来，总是临了最后对着屏幕上的光标发呆，然后全部删去。  
好像是注定的。

他只是拜托自己买一张没有回程的机票，这样的残忍的事落在上里亮太的心上。  
去的时候正巧是日航的纪念机票发售，不知原因的纪念理由。  
烫金的边镶在薄薄的纸边，勾出残酷的回忆。

生活真的不会因为一个人而面目全非。  
看似远离很久的事物，其实还近在彼岸。从时差算来，Jimmy才刚刚抵达美国。  
不动声色的录完节目后，上里先打了招呼回去， FIVE对他的表现有点吃惊，可是也没多在意，剩余的member都去喝酒了。

一回家就迫不及待的打开手提，连摁了熟悉的键。  
[登陆邮箱。]  
[一封新邮件。]

“致亮太，  
我已经到美国了，倒时差很不舒服。  
很怀念日本，以及所有。  
太累了，以后再聊吧。  
Jimmy 留。”

蹩脚的日语文法，完全可以忽略。心里有那么一点点落空，如果说全心全意地满足那是谎言。上里关了页面，但是很快又重启。

[给Jimmy Mackey  
你是一个相当坏的家伙。  
没有前兆迅速打包行李就跑掉。  
我竟没有任何难过。  
像极了料到的结局。

认识的时候我们要在一起搭档主持，也总有更多的机会和P他们在一起，不管是做什么事都充满冒险的味道。夏天的祭会，你胆小，所以他们总是捉弄你。所以你变得更胆小了。  
你躲在和室里，我却不知道该如何安慰你。但是明天的太阳一出，你就又像忘记烦恼似的，开玩笑最厉害的赤西跑过来问你英语，你很认真地教他。

还有、你的声音很有力道，我这么觉得。听着很容易就安下心来，……就是不同于别的男生吧。  
即使不看到你，也会觉得“喜欢”的感觉。  
除了你没有别人。

尽快适应时差吧。

请你一路走好。

上里留。]

敲敲打打大约半个小时，上里突然发现自己泪流满面，屏幕上的一个个字符，只是表达了一小部分的心情，最想说的话却愈说不出口。  
他只能摁下保存。

Jr时期的记忆，过往的年华像落叶般开始发黄，直至枯萎。最后会同自己一起走向死亡的末路。

他只能在这里祝福间隔太平洋的他。

END  
2007-8-13

关于[老去的年华的金色岁月]  
到现在我还是这么觉得04—05的BC是最好看的，因为Jimmy的存在，即使谁都认为他是个配角也好，他也把这个角色演得异常完满，没有留下任何遗憾。从网路上得知他真的离开的那一天，我不知道该说什么才好。


End file.
